New Mario's Last Attack (Part 2)
New Mario's Last Attack (Part 2) is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! and the continuation to New Mario's Last Attack (Part 1). Plot Evil Guy and co. finally find the T-2501, the legendary robot who can shapeshift, have access to numerous weapons, has supreme knowledge to everything, blah blah blah, etc. Unfortunately, he's all retired now and he is now a pitchman. Can Evil Guy and co. get T-2501 out of retirement and destroy New Mario and his clones? Script Scene 1 The movie continues with Evil Guy and co. in the Amazing World of Gumball universe. EVIL GUY: Hmm... Where could Gumball's house could be...(sees the Wattersons' house) Ah, there it is! Now let's get in there. Cut to inside the house. Mordecai, who is wearing Billy Mays' clothing, is watching infomercials inside Gumball and Darwin's room. Evil Guy and co. walk in. PICKLE: (whispering to EVIL GUY) Dude, I thought we are going to see Gumball and Darwin. EVIL GUY: (whispering to PICKLE) Even better. Mordecai. MORDECAI: Hey Evil Guy and co., how's your day? EVIL GUY: Umm...how do you know our names? T-2501: Well, I'm the legendary T-2501, the annihilator of the T-5001, known for shapeshifting powers, supreme knowledge and endurance and an super-AI that is self-defended, uncorruptable and have every precaution taken. EVIL GUY: Wooooah...we need your help to reclaim our tower and destroy New Mario and his giant clones that repeatedly say "Katsu" to attack once and for all. T-2501: Sorry Evil Guy, but I'm all retired now. I'm an world famous pitchman now, but I nicknamed my pitchman-self "Mordecai". Cut to one of the commercials with the T-2501 in it. T-2501: Hi, Mordecai here with rental Revival Machines. This baby can restore your best friends to life if they've run into an unfortunate accident and died. But wait, there's more! Here at the factory, we've borrow one of the three revival machines around the UnWorld. Once returned, it will be incinerated into the same one before you rented it. Call now and receive a paper that says "7 x 6 = 42"! Back at the house. EVIL GUY: Why is the correct answer to 42 censored? T-2501: Because the producers are afraid that an instant real end of the world will occur and nobody would be in our walking world. Plus, instead of the paper showing the correct math question to 42, we have to change it to "1 x 1 = 42". EVIL GUY: Ohhhh...But hero, you have to kill New Mario! T-2501: Sorry sir, I'm retired. EVIL GUY: Then what can get you to kill New Mario? T-2501: Nothing. ...Well, unless I were to somehow come out of retirement through some kind of magical loophole... Suddenly, Malleo appears in the form of an alter-dimensional portal. He turns back into his normal self, gives the T-2501 a Malleo Stare, and turns him into a Malleo clone with it. T-2501: Hah! You think that could stop me? I can shape-shift into anything! He turns back into Mordecai, this time in Malleo's clothing. MALLEO: Maybe so, but my stare isn't like a Weegee Stare. It doesn't just transform you, it bends you to my will. T-2501: Yes, Master... Scene 2 Cut back to Evil Guy's world, where the New Mario clones have already turned the entire planet into a ravaged dystopia. Our heroes have gathered around the remains of Evil Guy Tower. EVIL GUY: Oh, no! We're too late! T-2501: No, we're not! I can take us back in time to several hours ago, when your planet was still intact! T-2501 takes Evil Guy and co. back to the time New Mario's clones are marching to the tower. T-2501: Look! It's your past selves! Better kill the clones and the real one with me. EVIL GUY: Yeah! HEY NEW MARIO! PAST NEW MARIO: Huh? Who said that? T-2501: Us! Look over here, jerkwad! PAST NEW MARIO: What?! Who do you think you are? EVIL GUY: Your version of the Grim Reaper, New Mario. This game ends here. PICKLE: Whoa...boss, that's kind of dark. Especially for you. EVIL GUY: Well, Pickle, it's time for me to live up to my name. Everybody, CHARGE! The gang charges at New Mario as the T-2501 transforms his arm into an over-extended ion cannon. Just then, New Mario jumps onto the front of the cannon and back-flips onto the T-2501's back. Before he can do anything, though, the T-2501 shoots a sky-darkening barrage of homing missiles, all of which blow up every New Mario clone on the planet. The original manages to slide around the T-2501's torso to hide under his stomach, just as the T-2501 covers himself in an electrical force field. He teleports away, leaving New Mario for dead. EVIL GUY: I...think he killed him. Let's bring him to the T-2501, just to make sure. PICKLE: Wait, Boss, do you still have that magical turban from a while back? EVIL GUY: Oh, yeah! It's in the tower. Shadow Kirby, go get it for me! Shadow Kirby flies into the tower and sees a purple turban on a coffee table near the window sill. Next to it, a phone is ringing. Shadow Kirby decides to answer it. SHADOW KIRBY: Y'ello? SHY GUY: Hello, is Evil Guy nearby? SHADOW KIRBY: He's outside at the moment. I can take a message. SHY GUY: Well, then, heed my words: The Shy Guy Armada has received word from a subsidiary of ours that their rivals, a very sinister organization from the Internet, is wreaking havoc out in space. No questions asked. He'll know what we're talking about. Go tell him. SHADOW KIRBY: Yes, sir! Hanging up the phone, Shadow Kirby flies out the window with the turban in his hand. SHADOW KIRBY: (Sighing) It's going to be a very long day... Cut to this part of an epic adventure. Moral Be careful with time travel, omnipotent robots, and crossovers. Trivia This is the first episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show to feature a crossover with Mario's Adventure 6, an RP hidden away on the best of all Wikis.